An Unexpected Friend
by RawrWoofMeow
Summary: The company meet a unique character along their journey. One who has the power to aid in victory, or bring destruction and defeat. Lives are on the line, as is a quest. Follow them on their unexpectedly strange journey. -!Chapter 23 contains graphic material, but can be skipped without loss of story flow!-
1. Chapter 1

As I woke up I was flooded with loud noises and overly pungent smells. It was a dark night, with the moon hidden behind the clouds. The only source of light came from the nearby campfire.

Within seconds of waking up I saw the causes for the horrible smell and the vicious noises. There were beasts all around me, moving loudly around the small camp. It was a mix of some of the ugliest looking humans I'd ever seen, their skin color was shades of brown, gray and even some green. Most had hideous disfigurations, such as extra or missing limbs, or a distortion of their spine, causing hunched postures. Absolutely every one that I could see had sharp pointy teeth and short pointed ears.

I had to either still be sleeping, or at some sort of role playing event. These just had to be elaborate costumes.

But that didn't explain the enourmous dog-like beasts that were running around growling savagely at each other. Each beast was larger than the ugly humans, but each one appeared to see the humans as masters.

Ugly humans, giant dogs. I knew I'd seen this before, but where? I couldn't remember anything from before I'd woken up, not even the dream I'd had.

I had to get away from this ugly, vicious pack of creatures before they noticed me.

I had little time to wonder why I stood up and began walking on four legs, instead of two, because of a savage growl behind me. One of the beasts had been right there, and I'd just walked straight back into it.

I'd barely spun around to look before the beast lept at me, snapping its jaws at my neck. Without thinking, I did the same. Using my front legs to push it away while I snapped right back at it. The tussle only lasted a few seconds before another set of jaws clamped down on my back and threw me away with surprising ease.

I growled defensively, but the beast responsible was even bigger than the rest, and it's coat was white like a ghost.

Not daring to move, it slowly walked over to me, sniffing the air around me like it smelt a delicious roast. Well this was it, it was going to eat me. I couldn't even remember enough of life to have it flash before my eyes. All I had was memory of waking up into this nightmare.

"What the hell?!" the beast had moved itself behind me, and had actually tried to mount me, like I was a female dog. "You can bugger off!" I spun around and snapped at him so fast he actually looked shocked. Sounds were coming from me that I never thought possible. One of the few things I could remember was that I was supposed to be a human. Nothing I'd been doing since I'd woken up was human-like.

The big albino beast got the message and casually wandered off. finally leaving me alone on the outskirts of the camp to just sit and think.

I had paws, I could see them, hairy and brown. I had definitely not spoken any sort of language just before. All that had left my mouth was angry snarls, growls and a cross between a roar and a bark. I was walking on four legs. Could hear, smell and I assumed see, really well. And I had a tail! It felt odd to consciously move my tail around.

I was just like those other dog-beasts. This had to be a nightmare, I am a human, not a dog. At least, that's what my gut told me. If this was real, I'd remember something from before I'd woken up.

With the conclusion drawn that I was simply trapped in a nightmare, I decided to wait it out. Sooner or later I had to wake up, right?


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the sky began to lighten, the ugly humans packed up their camp, and began mounting the beasts, like they were getting on horses.

I was greatful that none of them tried to climb onto me, I felt strange enough without being used as a horse too.

The temptation to stay behind while they rode off into the distance was there, but given the fact I had no idea where I was, I decided it best to stick with the ugly pack for now.

The pack split in two, each half going in different directions. I opted to go with the half that didn't have the creepy albino beast with it.

We ran for a good hour, not stopping for anything. I was able to keep up with them with ease, not coming close to being out of breath or worn out.

The pace slowed to a stop as we neared a forest, and one of the ugly humans shouted something in a language I couldn't fully understand. The only words I understood were "find" and "kill". The two beasts closest to the forest made happy noises as they darted off, disappearing into the trees. One of them let out a loud howl, which I somehow knew it meant it had picked up a scent. The pack responded by taking off again, running along the edge of the forest.

We weren't on the move long before a figure burst out of the forest. It looked like a man on a sled, but his dogs looked more like rabbits. The pack took chase like a dog with a squirrel. Even running as fast as we could, the man was still keeping just ahead of us. From smelling his scent as I ran, I could confirm that he did in fact have rabbits pulling his sled. It absolutely baffled me that a bunch of rabbits were this fast, but I once again got the feeling of familiarity.

Chasing the man was proving to be fun, I managed to get close several times, but the rabbit's ability to change direction quickly was far superior to my own.

The cries of both a beast and an ugly human pulled me and the rest of the pack to a sudden stop. we all looked towards the sounds. There, hidden behind several large boulders, stood a group of children. At least they looked like children.

The pack quickly forgot about the man on the sled, and began chasing this new group of people.

They were some distance away, but they weren't even close to being as fast as us. It didn't take long for the pack to surround them.

I still had no idea why we were chasing them. Getting closer, I saw that they weren't children at all, they were simply very short men.

One by one they began disappearing into a rock formation, the only one not running was one who was firing arrows at the beasts that got too close to the group.

"Kill!" One of the ugly humans yelled out.

Why were we trying to kill them? They looked more damn human than the creatures I'd spent the past few hours with.

"Kili, run!" a short man yelled from the rock formation. I had understood him! Without a moment of thought, I ran towards him. When I tried to speak back to him, all that came out was a roar. the short man braced himself and prepared to cut me down with his already blood-soaked sword.

He thought I was attacking him, crap! I stopped in my tracks, just far enough away that he couldn't attack me.

"Uncle!" The other short man, that had been firing arrows drew my attention away. I froze in fear when I saw him aiming his next arrow at me.


	3. Chapter 3

He flinched and cried out in pain, his arrow flying crooked. The arrow struck me, but it thankfully hit my thick thigh, not going in far enough to do much damage.

The short man fell forwards, revealing an arrow protruding from his back.

"Kill no!" The emotion in the other short mans voice was enough to twist my stomach. I had to help the these men. Not only did they look more like humans, but they spoke in a language I could understand. if anyone could help me, it would more likely be them.

I charged ahead of the short man who had taken off towards his fallen friend.

"No! Stay away from him, beast!" He yelled at me as I passed him.

I had no intention of touching the fallen short man, I lept easily over him to reach my target. With a clash of snarles and snapping jaws, I attacked the beast who had also been charging at the fallen short man. I held nothing back, aiming straight for the beasts neck.

My attack took it by surprise, giving me enough time to sink my teeth into the tough flesh of its neck. I held my jaws there for a moment, to make sure the beast was dead before tossing it to the side.

There was a brief pause in the pack's attack when they witnessed my apparent betrayal. There wasn't time to see how they would have reacted, an unfamiliar horn sounded close by and one by one ugly humans and beast began to die, shot by unexpected arrows.

I had only a moment to react, if I didn't do anything, I would be cut down with the rest.

The uninjured short man was standing defensively over his fallen friend. I had to hope neither he, nor the newest arrivals would kill me.

I did the only thing I could think to do, to tell them I didn't want to hurt them. I huddled myself as low to the ground as I possibly could, with my tail between my legs and ears flat. I rested my chin on the ground and looked up at the short man.

He looked back at me with an absolutely baffled eexpression, but didn't lower his guard at all.

Those of the pack that hadn't been killed straight away had fled, speeding back the way we had come. My plan was working, I wasn't being killed instantly. Though I was soon surrounded by armored men atop horses, each with their weapons aimed at me.

These men began speaking in yet another language I could not understand. One of them sounded aggressive, and pointed at me with his sword.

I felt myself begin to shake. For such a big beast, I was a right coward.

I looked through the horse legs around me, trying to catch the gaze of the short man.

He was talking to a man whom had dismounted and removed his helmet. The man looked at me then, watching me as if I was the most fascinating sight in the world.

He approached me slowly, the horses moving out of his way. I dared not move, this man appeared to be the leader. I'd surely be killed if I moved, even if I wasn't meaning to attack.

The man drew a long, thin dagger and knelt in front of me. My eyes squeezed shut, too afraid to watch him kill me. My shaking intensified with the added fear.

I couldn't help but flinch when the man spoke, even though his voice was softer than most. He was speaking again in the language I could not understand. If only I could speak, they would at least know then that I wasn't just a beast.

"Look at me" my eyes shot open to stare straight at him, he'd changed language! He too could speak the language I understood.

He held his hand up, "my men will not attack unless I signal so. Nod if you understand"

I hesitated for a moment, glancing nervously around the circle. Looking back at the man before me, I gave a small nod, still careful not to move in any other way.

The man looked at me like I was a puzzle, trying to figure me out.

He stold and spoke again to his men. Several of them dismounted, rustled through their saddle bags and approached me cautiously. Each one held lengths of rope.

"If you do not attack, my men will not have to kill you. You may rise to your feet." The man was speaking to me like a human, which I was grateful for. Perhapse he already knew what or who I was. I hoped he did, that would make one of us.

I Stood slowly, keeping my head low. I didn't move as the ropes were secured around me. They looped several times around my muzzle, preventing me from opening my sizable jaws. They finished up by looping around my neck and fastening the other ends to their saddles. Whether I liked it or not, now I had no choice but to go with them.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why are you bringing the beast?!" The deeper voice of the short man came from his place on one of the horses, seated behind an armored man.

"Did the beast not save the life of your comrade?" The kind leader defended.

"It is still a beast!"

"On the contrary, I think we may find there is more than meets the eye, with this creature."

I kept pace between the two horses I was tethered to, at the back of this new group as we made our way through a mountainous path. The short man couldn't keep his eyes still, his gaze darting between his friend, the armored men and me. I flattened my ears every time he looked at me, without even thinking about it. I'd found that when I stop thinking about them, my ears and tail act automatically.

When we arrived at our apparent destination, the group of short men was already there. They were accompanied by an old man with an impressively long beard. I stood back, trying not to draw attention to myself as the short men reunited happily. There was much discussion between the short men, the armored leader and the old man.

I watched as the injured short man was carried away, and closely followed by all 13 of his comrades. Once they wew gone, the two remaining men turned their attention to me.

The old man approached me with that same puzzled expression. "You are able to understand us?"

I nodded, this old man looked wise. Perhapse it was because of his robes and hat?

"Curious. I don't suppose you are able to speak?"

I shook my head disappointedly.

"A transfiguration perhapse? I've not heard of one being done to this form."

"Do you suspect a trap born by the enemy, Gandalf?"

Gandalf. The old man's name sounded familiar. Wait, a trap? No! I didn't want to trap anyone! I tried to tell them as much by lowering myself a little and shaking my head vigorously.

"It is possible, though I do not this creature is aware of such a thing being the case."

"For now we shall keep it secure and guarded."

That was that. The two men strolled away, quietly discussing who knows what. The two men whom had been waiting patiently either side of me ushered their horses forward and led me to a stand-alone horse pen. They transferred the ropes from their saddles to a small metal ring attached to the far wall. Annoyingly they left the loops around my muzzle. I understood why, but I wished they were able to trust me enough to at least give me that.

With nothing else to do, I slept, lying on the straw-covered floor. My dreams proved harsher than my day had been.

I was sitting by a campfire, keeping a wary eye on the trees. My two comrades were asleep, though one was stirring, preparing to take watch so I could sleep. the night had been going by quietly until then. The moment I had taken my eyes off the trees, a figure burst out from within the shadows. I drew my bow, releasing an arrow into the enemy's chest, but it was quickly replaced by several more. The noise had woken my other comrades, though neither were fast enough to reach their weapons. we were surrounded and over run within seconds. They were orcs. Of all enemies, I had expected orcs the least.

They were all over me, beating me with fists, feet and weapons. Each one wanting to get their punch off, though none killing me. Once I could no longer stand, my arms were jerked roughly behind me and bound together tightly.

I'd only heard about orc attacks. I'd heard that if they don't kill you when they meet you, they will likely eat you. So this was my fate. To be orc food. Needless to say I was disappointed as well as terrified.

I fought to look over at my comrades, but a particularly nasty orc grabbed my chin roughly, looked at me for a moment as if critiquing a painting, and then hit me across the side of my head with the hilt of his blade. The world went black.

I woke with a start, jumping to my feet and looking around wildly.

I had forgotten my dream already, all I knew was that it was definitely a nightmare.

There was a rustle outside of the pen and I saw a small curly haired head pop into view. The short man approached the pen slowly after seeing my head tilt curiously.

"H-hello" he was so adorably nervous. "They said you can understand us."

I gave him a small nod and sat down, trying to appear casual.

"Well. I'm Bilbo. Uh, nice to meet you. I suppose." He really didn't seem sure as to if he was just talking to a dumb animal or not.

I lifted my front paw in an attempt at a wave.

"Thorin explained that you attacked another warg and saved Kili."

A 'warg'? That must be the name for what I am then.

"He also said that just before that, Kili shot you. Well then Gandalf explained that you could understand us, and said he thinks you might not actually be a warg. Anyway, I though I might see if you are alright, given that you were shot and all, I mean."

This man was nice, the nicest out of all that I could remember meeting. I had almost forgotten about being shot. The arrow shaft had snapped and only the tip and an inch or two were still stuck in my flesh. I went to pull it out with my teeth, but could only sigh when remembering I couldn't open my mouth.

I rubbed my paw against my muzzle and shook my head at Bilbo. I'd just have to wait for somebody to help me.


	5. Chapter 5

Bilbo watched me with an unsure expression, "maybe I could reach it. You would have to closer though."

I was surprised, I understood well that I was a big scary beast that everybody was afraid of. Nonetheless, if Bilbo was willing to help me then I wwas more than glad to let him.

I shifted as close to the gate as the ropes would allow, which unfortunately wasn't far at all. Even with positioned with my back facing him, the closest I could get was too far for his arms to reach.

"Darn. It's no use, I'll have to get help."

I was surprisingly disappointed. His willingness to help me was the most kindness I'd been shown so far. I didn't want this lovely little man to leave.

"I won't be too long." He hesitated long enough to watch me give him a sad nod and curl into the far corner. I couldn't help but whimper a little as he stood up to leave.

"Oh, blast it! I would very much prefer it if you did not eat me." He looked around, checking for guards before he unlatched the gate a crept ever so slightly inside.

Keeping my movements slow for him, I crept backwards towards him, so he didn't have to come as far into the pen.

He knelt beside my injured leg and hovered his hands above it. I waited patiently for him to build up his courage. It hurt more than I expected, causing me to flinch and let out a whine.

Bilbo rushed away from me straight away, but when I made no agressive movements, he shuffled a fraction closer.

I wanted to say thank you to the brave little man.

"There now. I hope that feels-"

"BILBO!" He was cut off by the same deep voice from earlier that day. The other short man ran into the pen, sword in hand, pointed straight at me.

I quickly huddled back into the far corner. This man watched me save his friend, yet he trusted me the least.

"Bilbo get out!" He dragged Bilbo out of the pen, not once lowering his sword.

"Thorin, it wasn't going to hurt me!"

"It is a beast Bilbo! It will kill you the first chance it gets!"

I watched as the short man, Thorin, re-latched the gate and pulled Bilbo away.

Once again, with nothing to do I stayed curled in the corner, trying to think of a way to communicate with all of these people.

Nobody else came near the pen until later that night. I heard her, rather than saw her, though her voice came from within my own mind.

'Darkness is always meddling with the light. Always it will seek to destroy what is good.' whoever she was, her voice was soft, soothing to my troubled mind. 'Tell me, who do you stand with?'

'I don't want to hurt anybody. I just want to know who I am.' I thought back, hoping I wasn't going crazy and conversing with myself.

'You do not remember anything.' It wasn't a question.

'Who are you?'

'My name is Lady Galadriel, all else that matters is who you are.'

'Like you said, I don't remember anything from before I woke up this morning. All I know is that I can understand the short men, and I have the feeling I haven't always been a warg, as Bilbo called me.'

'Those men are dwarves, be glad they did not hear you call them "short men". Bilbo is a Hobbit. Those that live here are elves, and Gandalf is a wizard.'

Memories of the ugly humans I'd been with to star with came to mind.

'Those are orcs, they are servants of darkness.'

'Is there anything you can do to help me, my Lady?'

'Forgive me child, there is but one thing I can do for you. The answers you seek lie within a quest to reclaim a homeland, as does your fate, and the fate of countless others.'

'A quest? Whos quest? My Lady?' Without be sure how, I knew she was gone. No longer in my mind. She was moderately helpful, I suppose. Better than nothing. At least I knew more about the people around me now.


	6. Chapter 6

It hadn't taken me long to fall asleep, since all I had to do was think and let my mind wander.

I took a deep breath before I hit the water. With only the use of my legs, I fought to get my head back above the water. The water was too deep, I was at the bottom, and with my arms tried behind my back I couldn't kick in the right direction. I was out of time. Out of air. I began to drown, only able to thrash in the cold water.

Rough hands grabbed me and pulled me out of the water, but it wasn't a relief. The orcs laughed as I coughed up water and gasped for air. I'd barely caught my breath before I was dragged back to the makeshift camp and bound to a tree. My two comrades were bound to separate trees as well, but neither of them were dumb enough to provoke our orc captors. Simply for having the strongest spirit, the orcs were using me as their plaything. Though to orcs, play is the same as torture. Why they hadn't killed or eaten us by now, I had no idea. My gut told me there was worse to come than this pack of orcs though. For the sake of my comrades I hoped not.

Once again I awoke with a start, still feeling the fear from my dream, but not remembering why. I shook my head in frustration, why couldn't I remember any of my dreams?!

"Good morning" I hadn't even noticed Bilbo standing by the gate.

I gave him a wave of my paw, like I had the previous day. It made me incredibly happy to see him again.

"I brought you breakfast" I shook my head as he unlatched the gate, but he simply replied, "it's alright, Thorin is busy right now with Kili. Gandalf spoke to me again last night, about you in fact. He believes you need our help, and that we can trust you. So trust you I will."

There was only a hint of caution in his movements as he approached me. He sat the plate of food on the ground, and stood right in front of me. To him, I must have been huge, a right monster. He reached up to my face and carefully removed the ropes from my muzzle. It was such a relief to have them off, the first thing I did was let out a huge yawn. I lifted my paw and held it out for Bilbo to shake. He did so with a smile.

"I should let you enjoy your breakfast." I watched him leave reluctantly, latching the gate shut behind him.

As soon as he was gone I turned my attention to the plate of food. It was all greens, berries and vegetables, but that didn't slow me down, I ate everything and licked the plate clean. It didn't seem like nearly enough, but I was grateful Bilbo had brought me something.

"I didn't think wargs ate anything but meat" I was startled by an unfamiliar voice. There was a dwarf leaning against the gate. This one looked young, and had lighter hair.

"I've heard you are able to understand us. So I wanted to thank you for helping my brother, Kili."

I'd never remember all of these names. I gave the dwarf a small nod, and he seemed satisfied. He didn't leave though, in fact, he leant in a bit closer and continued talking to me.


	7. Chapter 7

By the end of our 'chat', I'd found out that this dwarf's name is Fili, and that Thorin was both his uncle, and the leader of their 'company' as he had called them. Bilbo was to be their burglar, but he couldn't tell me where they were going or what they wanted Bilbo to steal. He also told me about the night before they were chased by wargs, they had unknowingly made camp too close to 3 trolls, whom had almost successfully cooked them all.

Fill seemed to be kind, not unlike Bilbo. He apologized for Thorin's behavior towards me, and claimed that Thorin just hadn't taken the time to see that I'm not just a dangerous warg.

He'd stopped talking some minutes ago, and had been standing there deep in thought. "That could work" he mumbled to himself. "I will return before nightfall!" And he was gone.

The frustration of not being able to talk to them rose once again. That lady had basically told me to join a quest, but she didn't say with whom or what quest. How was I supposed to even find any of that out if I couldn't even communicate effectively?

I had to pace the frustration away, which was hard with my current small living space, but I managed it.

Fili returned sooner than I was expecting, and Bilbo was accompanying him. My tail began wagging happily all of its own accord once I saw Bilbo.

The two of them weren't alone for llong however, they were soon followed by what looked to be the entirety of their company.

Fili and Bilbo took it in turns introducing everyone. If I heard them correctly, then I was in the presence of; Balin, Dwalin, Oin, Gloin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Bifur, Bofur and Bomber. Definitely was not going to remember that.

The dwarves, Fili aside, all looked on eedge. None of them trusted me yet. Why had Fili brought them all here?

Bilbo too everyone by surprise when he unlatched the gate and stood beside me. There were several cries of "Bilbo!" From the nervous dwarves.

"May I?" He held his hand up. Did he want to pet me? If it made them all trust me, I'd do anything. Instead of nodding, I leaned myself into his hand. He stroked my shoulder several times before he gave his attention back to the dwarves.

"I don't believe she means any of us harm."

"She?" I think it was Balin who spoke up.

"Am I incorrect?" Bilbo turned back to me, his face showing a hint of worry.

I shook my head happily and rubbed my shoulder against his hand, encouraging him to continue. I did have to admit, it felt strangely comforting.

"Gandalf told me he suspects she is a person, transformed into a beast by dark magic. He thinks we can help her."

Fili put on a very convincing 'in charge' voice. "If such is the case, is it not our duty to do so?"

"What are you suggesting? We abandon our quest to help her, on the off chance that we are actually able to?" It was Bofur who spoke up.

"We need not abandon our quest. I suggest a fair agreement, she could help us, and in exchange we would help her." Fili retorted.

"How can we trust it not to kill us as soon as we turn it lose?!" Dwalin, who had had his weapon drawn the entire time, stepped towards me somewhat aggressively.

Acting on instinct alone, I reached back, took the ropes into my mouth and snapped them with a swift tug.

Balin pulled Fili back, behind Dwalin, and the rest of the dwarves moved into defensive positions. Bilbo had only flinched back a step or two, but he stood quietly watching me, not in a defensive or threatening manner.

I stared straight at Dwalin, making sure I held his gaze as I flared my nostrils and snorted loudly. I was sick of being untrusted. If they wanted to debate if I'd kill them or not, they could damn well do it somewhere else.

I went back to my corner, curling with my back to them, trying to give off as much of a 'screw you' vibe as I could.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you satisfied now Dwalin?" I felt Bilbo sit next to me and rest his hand on my back, stroking my fur softly.

The dwarves muttered between themselves, too softly for me to make out any of it.

"What is the meaning of this?!" boomed the all too familiar voice of Thorin. So he'd finally realized everybody was here, mingling with me, the oh so dangerous beast.

"Uncle, we should bring her with us."

"It" he overly emphasized the word, "is a beast, it should be killed, not brought with us like some pet!"

This guy was such a delightful ray of sunshine.

"Thorin!" Bilbo scolded the dwarf loudly, drawing silence from everyone. "Gandalf believes she should join us." He stumbled over his words, most likely buckling under the weight of the silence.

"Gandalf say it, so we must do it? I am in charge, not Gandalf!"

"We would all be dead by now were it not for Gandalf." Balin piped in then.

Listening to them had grown tiresome. Being careful not to squash poor Bilbo, I rolled onto my back and stretched my front legs into the air. Bilbo was finding it increasingly harder to keep from laughing as I nudged him with my upside down nose.

Bilbo finally let out a chuckle and scratched my chin, which I must note, felt amazingly relaxing.

"Please, Uncle" Fili pleaded.

To emphasize his plea, I looked to the company and gave it my best shot at smiling.

Whatever face I'd made, it must have looked odd, because several of the dwarves smiled and let out small chuckles.

"Never did I think I would see such a thing" Balin exclaimed.

"We leave at daybreak, everyone be ready." Thorin marched off, followed by most of the company.

Those that stayed were Fili, Bofur Ori and Bilbo.

"Was that a 'yes'?" Bilbo asked Fili.

"It wasn't a 'no', so we shall return before we leave, and fetch you." He waited for me to acknowledge before he too, left.

"Do you have a name?" Ori asked tentatively.

I had to stop and think about it. If I did have a name, I hadn't the slightest clue what it was. I had to shake my head.

"We shall have to give you one!" Bilbo sounded much too excited. They both thought quietly for a moment, apparently a moment was all that was needed. "How about Risa?"

It seemed as good a name as any. They both looked pleased when I nodded and wagged my tail happily.

Ori and Bilbo stayed with me for most of the day, telling me and each other stories, jokes and other such banter. It was nice to have them both there talking normally, even though I couldn't really join in.

Ori left at dinner time, but Bilbo stayed, making himself comfortable on a larger pile of hay. The little hobbit wasn't going to leave me here without a fight. He would forever have my gratitude for all of his kindness.

Bilbo fell asleep before me, and it wasn't long before he began shivering. I carefully shuffled closer and rested my head on his other side, so my neck covered his legs. I was so much bigger than him that I almost covered all of his legs, all that wasn't covered were his feet. Soon I too, fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The hour was growing ever later and still we walked. The orcs hadn't let us rest once since we set off at dawn. Walking for so long wouldn't usually have been such an issue, however before we set off the orcs had ripped the shoes off my feet, and they refused to allow me to eat or drink. I was thankful that the orcs were only treating me so badly, my comrades kept their shoes and were given a fraction of water at midday.

I honestly didn't think I'd make it to wherever they were taking us.

I kept mmyself going as long as I could, one foot in front of the other. It wasn't until the sun was a mere sliver of light on the horizon that my body gave way. I fell to my knees, the impact shooting pain through my aching body.

The orc in charge of me hit me several times, trying to make me keep going, but I didn't care what he did. I couldn't go a step further.

I felt a hard kick hit my back and next I knew I was lying on the ground with my cheek pressed to the dirt. I didn't even register the pain anymore, everything had gone numb, including all emotions.

"Risa" a soft voice chased sleep away from me, "Risa, wake up." Reluctantly, I got to my feet and stretched out my legs one by one. I once again couldn't remember my dream, but I felt a strange lack of emotion.

"Hurry it up" Thorin's grumpy voice didn't even bother me this morning.

Bilbo ushered me out the open gate and together we followed Thorin back to the rest of the company.

The dwarf, Kili, whom had been shot was with them, and I suspected nobody told him about me, because as soon as his eyes fell upon me he stumbled backwards so violently he took Fili down with him.

"Kili its alright! She isn't going to harm us." Fili quickly subdued his brother, promising to explain the whole situation whilst they traveled.

We left the elven city behind us as fast as we could, Thorin not wanting to gibe the elves a chance to stop us.

There was a significant lack of conversation between the company. I had to keep glancing over my shoulder to make sure they were still following behind me. Thorin had demanded I walk ahead of everybody else, so they could all keep a close eye on me, and so I couldn't attack them from behind. He wouldn't even let Bilbo walk near me; the saddened hobbit was made to walk near the rear of our single-file line.

Being at the front did have its advantages, as it turned out, I was able to smell much more than just dwarf. I could smell the rain a good while before it began to hammer down on us.


	10. Chapter 10

There was nowhere for us to take shelter from the storm as we carefully walked the thin mountain road. If I'd been any bigger, I wouldn't have even fit on the narrow path.

"We need to find shelter!" Somebody yelled out.

"Look out!" came a different voice. I looked up in time to see a giant boulder crash into the mountain right above us. I had to dash forward to avoid the shower of rocks that followed.

I could feel the gground shaking, and I barked loudly at the rest of the company, urging them to run, but they were already too focused on not falling off the path.

I could only watch in horror as the ground they stood on, and a sizable section of the mountain broke away. The rock held the form of a giant man, and the company was standing devided over both the giant's knees.

I dodged backwards as one of the knees crashed back into the mountain, giving the dwarves just enough time to jump off.

I noticed Kili slip on the wet rocks as he landed, I'd moved as soon as I saw him begin to fall. Being careful not to knock any of the others towards the edge as I passed them, I snagged part of Kili's coat and pulled him back into me. He grabbed the hair of my neck as soon as he was in range, using me to steady himself. I could hear his breathing whilst he stood so close, and he sounded exhausted. I feared what could happen if I let him, and perhapse he felt the same, because this was the longest he had willingly been so close to me. Crouching down, I nudged him closer to my back, trying to tell him to climb up. He surprisingly did so after a long moments hesitation. I stood up just as the mountain shook.

"NO!" I turned in time to see the same stone giant fall down the deep chasm, and Thorin yell and he and the others run off down the path. Being extra careful not to slip, and to keep Kili on my back, I followed them as fast as I dared.

By some luck, the whole company was there, gathered on a larger section of the path.

We didn't have to travel much farther to find a cave. Fili helped Kili slide off my back, and I followed them to the back of the cave. The cave smelt odd, but I couldn't quite tell why. The smell made me uneasy, even though I found nothing suspicious, after searching the whole thing several times.

"Risa, you should get some rest." Bilbo gestured to a space he, Fili and Kili had left for me next to them. I took it gratefully, resting my cold limbs, but I couldn't sleep yet. I hasn't tired enough to overcome the uneasy feeling sitting in my stomache.

It didn't take long for everyone else to fall asleep. Only Bofur was awake, sitting on first watch. We both watched over the others in silence, like shepherds watching over a flock, keeping them safe. For a while, that's how it stayed, safe, but then I heard stone grinding against stone, and sand falling. The dwarves woke up one by one, and I realized I had been growling, the deep rumble carrying through the cave.

"Up! All of you! Wake up!" Thorin called out.

But we were all too slow, the ground opened up below us and we all fell.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's notes: so very sorry about the wait, I hit an incredibly huge writer's block. I'll try to write more frequently from now on. Hope you enjoy.**

It was a miracle the fall didn't knock me unconscious, as it felt like I hit everything I possibly could have along the way. I was the first to land in a cross between a cage and a basket. The fast approaching hord of orc-looking creatures was only visible for a moment, before the rest of the company came falling on top of me. I felt them all moving around, trying to get to their feet no doubt.

Suddenly there was more weight on me, and the dwarves began to shout and grunt wordlessly. I wriggled my way forward, out from under the heap of bodies, to stand and face an endless sea of the hideous creatures.

The ones closest stumbled back in shock at the sight of me. It seemed like I had stopped their advance towards us, but I had forgotten those already behind me. I was attacked from behind, creature after creature jumping on me and pining, scratching and biting me anywhere they could. My angry snarls echoed through the expansive cave, but did little to stop the hord before me advancing again. As more of the clung to me, I struggled to fight back, losing mobility in my legs as they were pinned down by the clinging bodies.

From out of nowhere thick chains were wrapped around me and pulled tight. I had to follow as the creatures tugged on the chains, it was either I follow or get strangled by painfully tight links.

As soon as I was subdued, creatures pushed past to get at the others.

We were pulled, pushed and shoved along very rickety bridges and pathways through the humongous underground cave. It took several minutes to reach a large flat platform. The wood creaked dangerously under me as we first stepped onto it, but the creatures took no mind of the sounds.

The dwarves were pulled to the front of the large crowd, now standing before a huge throne, seating another of the creatures that was at least three times my size.

The creatures dumped the dwarves' weapons in a pile and waited expectantly.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom?" The large creature climbed off his throne and spoke loud enough for the whole cave of feral creatures to hear. "Spies? Thieves? Assassins?!"

"Dwarves, your malevolence" a creature at the front of the group spoke up.

"Dwarves?"

"They has a warg with them too!"

"Don't just stand there! Search them! Every crack, every crevice!"

There was chaos as the dwarves fought against the hands rummaging through their pockets.

"Bring forth the warg!" He bellowed, and I was subsequently pulled to the front, to stand before him.

I let out a deep growl a he poked me with his long stick, which he seemed to take delight in swinging around in gestures of grandness.

"How did dwarves come to possess a warg? could this be the one he is looking for? I think yes."

He paused a moment, looking at first me, then the dwarves, trying to find a reaction. When he received nothing, he continued,"yes, he's a friend of yours. A pale orc, astride a white warg. Send word, we have his prize."

I heard commotion behind me, and Thorin's disbelieving voice, "Azog the Defiler was killed in battle long ago!"

"Thorin Oakenshield! King under the mountain!" The giant goblin actually bowed. "Oh but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain, and you're not a king. So that makes you nothing, really."

"Azog cannot be alive!" Thorin had pushed his way to the front, slightly in front of me.

"So you think his defiling days are over, do you?" The goblin laughed, a terrifyingly evil sound. "He's offering a pretty price for your head. Just the head." It was my turn to get defensive. I snarled threateningly at the goblin, and he looked at me, mildly surprised.

"Perhaps its true what the pale orc claims about you. Curious though, I did not think humans liked dwarves."

His words shook me to my core, he was suggesting I was really a human. I glanced over to find Thorin staring at me with an expression I couldn't quite read.


	12. Chapter 12

Without prior warning, a goblin behind us shrieked, and after a metallic clang, more chaos erupted around us.

The goblin king cowered back crying, ,"I know that sword! It is the goblin cleaver! kill them! Cut off his head!"

Once again the dwarves were fighting the goblins, though without their weapons, who knew how long they would last. Thorin was brought down not too far from me, a goblin hanging over him, preparing a killing strike with its knife. Adrenaline surged through me, and I threw my captors away, leaving me free to stop Thorin's execution. Before I'd managed to reach him however, everyone, dwarf, gobling and myself, was knocked down by a shockwave and a burst of light bright enough to dim the room once it faded.

"Fight!" I heard Gandalf yell. When had he got there?

The battle resumed and together, Gandalf the dwarves and I fought out way through the cave. The goblins tasted horrible, but with little else to work with, my teeth and strong jaws were my best weapon.

Soon we were halted as the goblin king emerged before us, a triumphant loot upon his face.

Whilst he spoke, I looked around for another way out. The goblin king had given enough time for us to become trapped between him and the goblin horde.

I turned my attention back to Gandalf in time to see the Goblin king fall forward, dead. The force of his heavy mass caused the platform we were all standing on to break, and it fell down the deep crevice with us clinging for our lives.

With luck, the layers of platform actually padded the landing, so nobody was too worse for ware.

A quick sniff of the air sent a stroke of joy through me. I could smell fresh air. Instinctively I let out a howl and charged in the direction of the smell, leading the way to the exit.

I ran down the steep hill until I heard the others slow to a stop. One perk about my warg form was my stamina. While the others were puffing and catching their breath, I felt as if I'd only taken a few steps, and could go on for hours more.

I looked around, to make sure everyone was there, but only then did I notice Bilbo's absence. Gandalf had noticed it to, and was asking around for information.

Ignoring the petty bickering from the dwarves, I went back up the hill a short way, looking and smelling for Bilbo. There was a smell on the wind. It was familiar somehow.

No! It smelt like wargs! I ran back to the company, straight to Thorin and stared him in the eyes, trying with all my might to tell him what was coming. Not fast enough. I whimpered, then nudged him away from the threat.

"Everybody run" I couldn't tell if he knew why, but he seemed to understand that we needed to mmove quickly.

Right on queue, several wargs came sprinting at us. They were easily killed, but too late, I saw we had run right to the edge of a cliff.


	13. Chapter 13

**thank you to my reviewers, you greatly inspire me to keep writing 3**

**I must apologize in advance for this short chapter, I'll try and make the next one make up for it.**

"Climb!" Somebody yelled, and I watched as they all jumped up into the trees, climbing as high as they dared.

Looking back the way we came, I saw our hunters had arrived. At the head of the pack stood the menacing white warg with the equally pale orc astride it. I couldn't understand what the orc was saying, and it mattered little because he spoke at the company, paying me no mind.

His warg, on the other hand, had locked eyes with me, in a terrifying stand-off.

There was a strange feeling in my chest, that got stronger when a growl rumbled from the white warg. I felt drawn to him, even though the beast terrified me, the feeling drew me closer.

The rest of the warg pack charged past me, and began jumping and snapping at the trees. I heard my name faintly, like whomever said it was far away and unimportant.

"Risa!" Different voices added to the calls, but I couldn't turn to them. All I could do, all I could think of, was the white warg. I had to obey his commanding growl.

I bowed my head as I stood before him, on the ground below the mound where he stood. His growls still rolled through me, keeping everything else out.

"Thorin!" in an instant, whatever trance I'd been in disappeared, leaving me with a flood of sounds. I turned to see Thorin thrown around, like a doll, by the white warg. Furious, I attacked the warg, sinking my teeth deep into the flesh of his neck. It had to have been his gaze that pulled me under his control. If I could avoid that, I'd likely be fine.

The pale orc made a furious grunt as his warg fought back against me. A quick glance let me see Bilbo standing before Thorin, guarding him with his tiny sword drawn. My distractedness was my downfall, however, as I didn't see the large mace that hit the back of my head. The force was enough to dizzy me; I stumbled away from the pale pair, waiting for my mind to clear.

The pale orc spoke in his crude language at me, my mind only able to hear broken pieces of it, between the running in my ears. Before I'd recovered from the first blow, he'd swung his mace and smacked the side of my head.

I'd noticed, whilst being a warg, that they had remarkably strong bones. Even with that, the blow knocked me down. The last thing I saw before the world turned black, was Bilbo bravely striking an orc with his sword.


	14. Chapter 14

For miles, I'd been running with the orc pack. Thankfully none of them had noticed the lack of mind control over me. As soon as I'd woken up on the mountain, the white warg locked me into whatever power its eyes had. I'd been a willing follower, just like the other wargs in the pack. After a short while the trance I was in wore off, I suspected because we weren't in as close proximity while the pack was running.

I'd no idea where we were headed, but I hoped the pale orc was once again hunting after Thorin and the others.

I didn't want the pack to catch them, but I desperately wanted to be back in their company.

I had a lot of time to think, whilst running. I thought about every clue and fact I'd learnt since first awaking in this form. Trying to come up with an explanation was as hard as learning to fly, since I was missing the most vital fact. Who was I, and what was I doing before all this?

I felt like the dreams I'd been having were important, but they were of little use if I could never remember them.

Then there was that elven lady. She had more or less said my answers were hand in hand with the Dwarves' quest. maybe it was an elf thing, or perhaps it was just her being frustratingly vague.

A howl from the head of the pack brought me out of my musings. A quick sniff of the ground told me that the dwarves had been there recently.

My heart leapt for a moment, before I caught the scent of something else. Whatever it was, it smelled big, and territorial. Its scent markings were everywhere, i noticed, now that I was paying attention.

The pack came to a stand still in forest land within the scent marked territory. Wargs and orc alike stood around, waiting for their leader's command.

To the east I heard a thunderous roar. The beast didn't sound close enough to be an immediate threat. In fact, it didn't even sound like it was interested in us, for now.

My mind wandered to the company. Was the beast after them? I liked to think theyd found a safe place to rest and hide by now, and the beast was merely hunting a wild animal.

The pale pair ran off, accompanied by another rider, towards the unknown beast. The rest of the pack stood around restlessly awaiting their leader's return.

None of them, orc or warg, were interested at all in me or what I was doing. It was the perfect opportunity for me to slip away.

Staying well clear of the area I suspected the pale pair to be, I followed the familiar scents of Thorin's company. I eventually made it to a large house which reeked of the beast. I could smell dwarf on the door; it was quite fresh, so I had to hope they were still inside.

Cautiously, I lightly scratched the door a let out a soft whimper.

There were hushed movements from inside, before all fell silent. Now more than ever I wished I could speak. Alas I had to settle for another, slightly louder whimper.

"No! Its not safe!" I heard an urgent yet hushed voice, moments before the sounds of the door unlocking, and opening a fraction.

"Risa! I knew it!" Bilbo threw caution to the wind and ran at me, wrapping his little arms around my neck and hugging me tightly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's notes: very sorry for the wait! I was lucky enough to receive a kitten for an early Christmas present, and he has been quite a handful! I hope it is worth the wait. Thank you to my reviewers 3**

Bilbo had refused to leave my side for the rest of the night. It was nice, having a friendly, familiar person to sleep next to. Fili and Kili were also keeping close, both staying awake for hours, whispering stories for only the four of us to hear.

Eventually they had all fallen asleep, leaving me alone with my thoughts. Falling asleep was almost a terrifying concept, I still couldn't remember anything about my previous dreams, besides them being beyond frightening.

The time came where I could no longer keep my eyes open, and I succumbed to the darkness.

The ruins were crawling with orcs. Most stopped and observed us walking past.

Somehow I'd made it this far, despite how horribly the orcs had treated me. I could barely feel my body, it continued walking out of habit now.

Finally, we stopped halfway along a broken bridge. Waiting for us, stood an extremely menacing and very large orc. His pale skin reflected the moonlight in an eery manner, fit for ghost stories.

The orc looked over my comrades one by one, before his gaze fell on my worn down self. His expression gave nothing away as to what he was thinking.

A dark voice spoke to the orc in a language we couldn't understand. A dark mass was forming before us. It took me a moment to realize the voice was emanating from the mass of shadows.

The shadows and orc conversed shortly, the orc appearing to disagree with whatever was being said.

The orc finally gave a frustrated growl and gave in. Suddenly and without any remorse he spun back to us and shoved his metal prong arm straight into my comrade, right beside me.

"NO!" I screamed as the orc tossed the now lifeless body over the edge of the bridge. withought hesitation he proceeded to kill the rest of my comrades. One had thought to run, but was shot down by a volley of arrows.

In my shock, I'd dropped to the ground, torn between trying to get away from the monster before me, and mourning the deaths and preparing for my own.

The pale orc turned to me last, standing over me with a scowl on his face. I couldn't help but watch blood dripping slowly from his gruesome arm replacement, until his enormous hand wrapped around my throat and lifted me to my feet painfully slowly.

He stood scowling down at me, holding my neck in a grip only tight enough to keep me on my feet and looking right back at him.

After everything the other orcs had done, why was this one deciding he wanted to torture me too? Why wouldn't he just let me die?

The orc forced me to move, making me trade places with him, at the edge of the bridge.

Instead of then killing me, however, he stayed put, looking past me at the shadowy mass expectantly. The mass spoke again, though this time it was more like a chant. What on earth was going on?

Searing pain shot through my body, every muscle and bone on fire. My screams echoed through the crumbling ruins, I had no strength left to stand at that point, let alone to hold in the screams. The orc released me, letting me drop like a stone. He watched as I writhed in pain and screamed. After what had felt like eternity, I heard my screams change. At first I thought it was because I'd ruined my throat, but then I knew, my screams had become beastly howls of pain.

The orc actually took several steps back, as my body began to contort. I felt the first bones shift, before the pain became too much and I passed out.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's notes: hey all, I'd greatly appreciate if you could take a look at my video; /zVMT7zYtlGg . Any feedback on that so far, or my story so far is greatly appreciated, thanks!**

My eyes shot open and all I could do was scream. there were bodies around me, I had to get away! I scrambled away from them until my back was flush against a wall. With my face buried in my hands I continued to scream wordlessly.

Suddenly there were hands on me, grabbing my arms as I tried to fight them off.

"NO!" I screamed repeatedly, thrashing against the strong hands that were now holding me down.

"Risa!" over my own screams I heard familiar voices calling out. My eyes focused on the sounds, only then did I see who was kneeling either side of me, holding down my arms.

As I looked up at their panicked faces, I began to quieten down. My screams turned to sobs, and I ceased my struggles.

"Risa, are you alright?" Fili was the first to release my arm, followed by Kili, who had been holding the other.

I slowly sat up between the two, sobbing into my hands. I remembered everything. Every painful detail of what had happened to me. Fili wrapped his arms around me and held me gently against his chest, holding my head against his neck. He sat there with me, softly stroking my hair until I calmed.

Once I'd calmed down, Fili helped me to my feet. The rest of the company were standing close by, watching us closely with confused and concerned expressions.

"Risa are you alright?" I heard Bilbo ask from amidst the dwarves.

"Nadine" I stated simply.

"Sorry?" He looked up at me, confused.

"My name. Its Nadine."

"Oh, my apologies."

"Do not fret, none of us knew so when we met. It is a great relief, being able to speak to you all."

"It is a pleasure to finally greet you properly, Nadine." Fili brought my hand to his lips in greeting.

"Why now?" Thorin piped up as he made his way towards me.

"Thorin!" Gandalf protested.

"No. Why is it that you are human now? Why not before?" his eyes held such suspicion.

"I don't know why it reverted, but my warg form was some form of curse."

"Who cursed you? Why? How do we know this is not part of a plan of theirs?!" he threw question after question at me, without giving me a chance to answer.

"Uncle!" Fili interrupted. "Whatever has happened to her was quite obviously cause for distress. Give her time to gain her bearings."

After a quick smile of gratitude, I turned back to Thorin,"I will gladly tell you all I can, I only ask you give me time to eat and drink."

Thorin had reluctantly agreed, and we'd all sat at the oversized table to enjoy breakfast supplied by the generous skin changer who resided there.

Whilst eating slowly, I recounted how I ended up in the hands of the orcs, and the events prior to my turning, which I had relived in my dream only hours earlier.

"The last I remember before awakening as a warg, was the pain through my body, as though every bone was breaking."

"Nothing can force a being to take the form of another permanently, against their will. Once you remembered your true form, and how you were changed, the curse dissipated." everyone fell silent when Beorn spoke. I looked to Gandalf, hoping he would confirm, which thankfully he did.

"A curse with such power, there are only a few in this world capable of such things, most of whom were at Rivendell with us."

"It wasn't a person. It was... a shadow, a large mass of darkness." The memory sent my heart racing.

Gandalf looked greatly troubled by my words, though didn't speak further.


	17. Chapter 17

We didn't linger at Beorn's home long. he was kind enough to lend us ponies and a horse for Gandalf and I to share. We rode until we reached Mirkwood, and it was there that Gandalf left us. The rest of the company and I cautiously entered the forest.

For a good while everyone was quiet, though I could see Bilbo was itching to strike up conversation with me. Even though everyone had been focused on staying on the path, we'd managed to stray from it. I hadn't noticed it at first, but the forest had begun affecting my mind, as well as the others'.

We were all lost, tired and confused, and it wasn't until we halted in our endless wwandering, that Bilbo decided to climb up the trees to regain his bearings.

Whilst he was up there, I heard the trees shake and groan, along with skittering sounds of movement. "Danger" in my altered mental state, all I'd managed to get out was a single dull, emotionless word. Unfortunately it had not been enough, and before any of us could react, there were giant spiders all around us. I fought back as best I could, but one attacked me from behind, and after a sharp jab, I couldn't move. Two of the beasts worked together to cocoon me in web, and carry me away.

I had no way of knowing who was and wasn't there with me, the webs were too thick to see through. All sense of time had left me, and however long later, I heard commotion along with Bilbo's brave voice.

The little hobbit had managed to cut us all out from the trees, and with the spiders drawn away, we were able to break free of their sticky prisons.

"Look out!" Somebody called, and they were upon us. The spiders were furious at having been tricked, and were swarming at us in force.

Something had cleared my head, I assumed it was the venom, so I was well able to defend myself this time.

Dead spiders were dropping everywhere, though not all by our hands. After dispatching a few, they had began to overwhelm us. That was when the elves appeared.

I'd had some experience with these elves before, whilst traveling for various jobs, so I knew straight away to kneel and raise my empty hands. The dwarves were much more stubborn, and it wasn't until they were completely surrounded with arrows right near their faces, did they surrender.

A blonde elf regarded me curiously, then asked, "what are you, doing with them?" He gestured at the dwarves.

"I was seeking only protection, in this dangerous place. When in danger, it is best if one isn't picky."

He looked satisfied with my answer, the state of my appearance likely had something to do with that. my clothes were tattered and blood stained still from my first encounter with the orcs, so long ago, and I carried no weapons or items. Hopefully he assumed I was a lost traveler, who was captured by the spiders, and stuck with the armed dwarves for protection.

He gave a nod, and my hands were bound whilst the dwarves were searched and stripped of their weapons.

The elves took us back to their home, where they brought us before the elven king.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: so very sorry for the huge delay! I had severe writers block because of the sadness of the final movie. I'll try and get this story finished for you guys 3**

The king, Thranduil, was only interested in speaking with Thorin and me, so the others were taken away. I didn't miss the look Fili held as he was forced along. Being worried about Thorin, I understood, but he gave me the same worried look. I gave him a slight nod, trying to reassure him I'd be fine.

I hadn't met the king before, but from my past dealings with these elves, I knew they were usually tolerant of humans.

I was made to wait outside until King Thranduil was done speaking with Thorin. I wasn't made to wait long however, as Thorin was roughly escorted away, throwing me a wary glance as he passed me.

Thankfully the elves weren't quite as rough with me; though, I wasn't resisting them at all, unlike the dwarves.

"You were traveling with those dwarves through my land. Why?" I had to give it to him, the king was straight to the point. He paced around me slowly, as I stood keeping my gaze respectfully lowered before his elegant throne.

"I sought their aid, my Lord."

"What business did you have, traveling through my land?"

I couldn't tell him about the dwarve's quest, even if I wanted to. I had no idea where they were going. But I had to tell him something. "I had lost my way, my Lord. It was a simple mistake, I ment no offense or intrusion."

"What drove a woman such as you to wander the woods alone and unarmed?"

He might be able to help me... "I was cursed into a different form. The form of a warg." He halted his pacing for a moment, watching me closely. "When I was finally free of it, I found myself to be lost, as you see me now."

I could see it, he didn't believe me. "Do you think me a fool, human?"

Not good! I dropped to my knee and bowed my head lower, "no, my Lord. I speak only truth, I swear it."

"What purpose could possibly be surved by a human, bound to a beast form such as that? To whom?" He was pacing again, but it felt different. Dangerous.

"I know not, I have hoped to find such things out."

"So you enter my kingdom with intent to spy!" What? Talk about twisting my words!

"Spies are not tolerated here!" Without another word he had me taken away, this time they weren't gentle.

"Nadine?" I heard Fili's voice from several elven cells away. He had so much concern for my safety, it was sweet. I couldn't remember the last time anyone had been the same, I'd always been the one looking out for everyone else.

"I'm alright, Fili..." I wanted to say more, but it felt so strange, knowing everyone else, dwarf and elf, could hear.

I took the time to get some rest and gain my strength back. Who knew when I'd be needing it, but it was best to be ready for anything.


	19. Chapter 19

That very night, during the elve's rather noisy feast, Bilbo appeared outside of my cell, keys in hand.

"Bilbo! I was so worried!" I drew him into a crushing hug as soon as I was free. He returned the hug briefly, but hushed me, and the dwarves whom had been celebrating a tad too loudly.

After everyone was free Bilbo quietly urged us to follow him, "I know a way out, this way!" I followed him without hesitation, Fili at my heels. The others were less convinced, but followed none the less.

Soon we were sneaking into the wine cellar, butthere were no doors down here. "Bilbo, what now?" I asked, my faith in the hobbit only faltering a fraction.

"You're supposed to be leading us out, not further in!" Dwalin exclaimed grumpily.

"Please, you must trust me. Get in the barrels." We all looked at him like he was crazy. I, for one, wouldn't fit in a barrel. Thorin interjected the doubtful comments, "do as he says!"

"Nadine, you'll have to follow the barrels, and grab one once they land." Bilbo instructed me quietly.

"Fall where?" I was liking this plan less and less.

"Into the river" he said it like it should have been obvious. I suppose it was logical, now I thought about it. These elves got their wine from the town downstream, it made sense they used the water to send empty barrels back.

All the dwarves were in their own barrel, and I knelt by the end of the pile closest to Bilbo. "Now what?" Bofur asked, poking his head out.

"Hold your breath" Bilbo stated, mostly to me, as he pulled the lever to open floor. The barrels rolled down the slanted floor, landing with a splash in the river below. With nothing to grip, I tumbled quickly after them, luckily not landing on any of the barrels.

As my head breached the surface I felt several hands lifting me, guiding me towards an empty barrel which I clung to tightly, using it to keep me afloat.

We waited for several moments, floating together until Bilbo dropped through the floor above us. After he was set with his own empty barrel, we all allowed ourselves to follow the strong current.

Several times my body was thrown against rocks jutting out of the water, and more often that that I was suddenly dumked underwater as my barrel rolled in my grasp. If I could help it, I'd never do this ever again.

The elves had been on our tail almost as soon as we had hit the water, but the current kept us far enough ahead not to worry too much-until the elvish horn sounded, and the water gate ahead closed before any of us could get through.

The barrels piled up against the gate with me thankfully on the outer ring. Before the elves on the bridge above reached us, several of them were hit by dark arrows that seemed to come out of nowhere.

Within seconds there were orcs everywhere, fighting with the elves who'd caught up with us. Several weapons dropped, and the dwarves that caught them were using them to fend off any orc that got close.

"We need to get the gate open!" I heard someone shout over the sounds of the battle.

He was right, if we stayed here we were as good as dead.

I caught sight of the lever for the gate, up on the bridge. Kili had seen it too, he was already halfway out his barrel when I shoved him back down. Without a word I climbed ashore, taking up the nearest weapon, an orc's sword, and plunging it into an oncoming orc.

I fought my way to the lever, my fighting skills from being a ranger serving me well. It felt like that was an age ago, in another life. I'd been a decent ranger. Picking up whatever job caught my eye at the time, usually had at least a little combat.

As soon as there was an opening, a lul in enemy onslaught, I grabbed the lever triumphantly. For a moment my body froze, not responding to my brain screaming 'pull the lever!' Then the pain hit me, exploding across my whole body. My leg collapsed beneath me, sending me backwards, clutching at the searing pain radiating from my thigh. Glancing down, I saw the black arrow protruding from deep within the flesh of my leg.

"Nadine!" Fili's voice carried over the sounds of battle around me, reminding me of my goal. The lever.


	20. Chapter 20

**A rather long chapter _here_ for you all xx please review, let me know any thoughts you have! Help me stay inspired to finish this story 3 thank you xx**

After a deep breath, I rose to my feet and limped back to the lever, using my weight to push it down.

The arrow had to come out of my leg, and it was better I do it myself, rather than it being bumped around in the river. Before I could think about it too much, I grabbed the arrow shaft. The pain that shot through my leg was worse than what I was prepared for, and instead of pulling it out, my hand faltered and I ended up snapping it.

I was out of time, orcs and elves were closing in, I had to get back into the river. The arrow head would have to stay in my leg until I had time to dig it out.

Fili was waiting for me with my empty barrel. He knew I was hurt, and took a firm grasp on a piece of my clothing to make sure I didn't stray too far from him.

I could do nothing but hold on for dear life as the waves tossed me around, more than once slamming me into rocks, other barrels and floating debris. Not once did Fili let me go, I'd have to thank him once this was over. No doubt, without him, I'd have gone under several times.

Finally the current took us far ahead of those chacing us, orc and elf. It was a huge relief when the waves died down, leaving us to slowly drift ashore.

Exhausted, I dragged myself out of the water, onto the rocks edging the river. Fili was beside me the whole time, trying to help me any way he could. Unable to hold myself up any longer, I collapsed on my back, breathing deep, uneven breaths.

"The head is still inside" Fili was talking to someone else as he sat by my leg and examined the wound.

I couldn't hold back a cry of pain as someone gingerly placed their hand near it.

"We need to get moving!" Thorin's grumpy voice boomed, but I paid him no attention.

"Nadine's leg needs binding!" Fili protested.

Thorin looked down at me, quite clearly annoyed by the inconvenience, like I chose to get shot. "You have 3 minutes."

Oin began ripping strips of cloth off the hem of his soaking wet shirt while Fili began carefully cutting away tattered pieces of cloth so they could better see the wound.

"I have to pull it out" he looked at me sympathetically, and before I'd even replied he had his hand grasping for the arrow head.

The pain was unbearable, screams tore from my lungs and I caught against him, trying to push him away.

Suddenly Kili was by my head, holding my shoulders down firmly. Somebody else grabbed my arms and kept ahold of them so I'd stop clawing at them all. All I had left to express my pain, was my voice, and express I did.

"Somebody shut her up! She'll give us away!" Thorin bellowed again.

Kili shifted a hand to cover my mouth, effectively muffling my screams.

"Got it!" Fili chimed, swiftly pulling out the arrow head. Unfortunately the pain didn't leave along with it. I continued writhing against it, feeling my mind beginning to slip away. On the upside, when I passed out, I wouldn't feel the pain. On the downside, I'd become dead weight that the company would have to carry until I woke up. Unless they left me on the shore.

"Get away from her!" An unfamiliar voice yelled and I felt the dwarves all freeze. Perched on the rocky shore above us, stood a man, bow at the ready and aimed at us.

His eyes were fixed on me for a moment before he spoke again, "Step back! I won't say it again!" To emphasize his words, he drew the string of his bow back a little further.

One by one the dwarves released me and slowly backed away. All except Fili, who actually put himself further in front of me protectively.

"You too!" The man took a cautious step forward, now aiming directly at Fili.

He wasn't going to get hurt because of me. "Go, Fili" I whispered only loud enough for him to hear. When he didn't move straight away I added, "I have a knife. Go."

He hesitated a moment longer before backing away to join the others. I dared not take my eyes off the man as he approached me, bow aimed at the dwarves behind me.

"Who did this?" He relaxed his bow, holding his hands up submissively as he knelt beside me. For a stranger, he looked rather concerned when he saw my leg.

"I was attacked in the forest. Mirkwood."

He shot an accusing glare at the dwarves. "These dwarves saved my life" I pulled his attention back to me.

He pulled out a knife and my heart felt like it would burst from my chest. I heard movement behind me, along with Thorin quietly commanding, "Fili, no!"

"I'm not going to hurt you" the man stated calmly. With slow movements, he cut the bottom of his shirt and ripped a strip free. I didn't fight as he wrapped the cloth around my leg, covering the wound. Despite the adrenaline pumping through me, it still hurt a lot. Before he'd tied the end off, my vision blackened, and I found myself in a blissfully painless sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

I woke alone, wrapped within a rather large blanket, lying on a hard wodden surface. Remembering the man who'd I'd passed out in front of, my first instinct was to get into a defensive stance. I shook off the blanket easy enough, but as soon as I attempted to stand, pain shot through my injured leg and I fell forwards loudly. Not a good start.

Heavy footsteps rushed towards me, thumping on what I now saw was a ship deck.

The man from before knelt in front of me cautiously, offering a hand to me.

"Careful, you'll start bleeding more again with too much movement." He sounded concerned. It was odd for anyone to care about anyone else, especially in this part of the world.

Keeping my guard up as best I could, I let him help me to my feet. He looked down at my smaller frame, waiting to see if I could stand on my own. I didn't want to seem weak, but without something to support my weight, standing still was all I could do, and not for much longer.

"Who are you?" I finally asked him.

After a pause he responded shortly, "Bard." He resumed his post at the rear of the barge, steering it a little to avoid ice in the water.

It was only the two of us there, the only other items being some rope, my disgarded blanket and the barrels we'd stolen from the elves.

"Where are the dwarves?" I hid my panick. Last I'd seen them they were running from orcs, who knows what trouble they had found since then.

"Nadine!" A loud whisper came from the closest barrel, which was filled with fish. "Its me, Bilbo!"

"Oh Bilbo!" I wanted to run and dig him out of the fish, but my leg wouldn't let me go anywhere. "Are you alright?"

"I'm in dire need of a bath, but yes, I am alright. How is your leg?"

"It will be fine-" Bard cut me off with a quick "shh!" And I soon saw why. We were approaching a building with a large water gate. Through the thick fog, I could see a gloomy town on the other side of the gate.

"Don't say anything" Bard warned me in a hushed tone as the barge came to a stop, floating just feet in front of the gate. A man stirred in the building beside us and began talking to Bard. All seemed to be going well, until more men showed up.

"Not so fast!" Came a wormy voice. "Consignment of empty barrels from the woodland realm..." Bard shifted uncomfortably, as the wormy man picked up a fish from the closest barrel. "Only, they're not empty." He dropped the fish and turned to me. I couldn't help but squirm a little under his gaze. "Who's this? She don't live here."

"She's a merchant, looking to set up a trade route with us" Bard replied hastily.

"She don't look like a merchant."

"Her ship-" the wormy man quickly cut him off.

"Empty barrels that aren't empty, and an unregistered 'merchant', anything else you're trying' to sneak through the gate, Bard?" He spat. With one simple gesture, he sent the guards he was with, straight for me.

I couldn't do anything to stop them from dragging me off the barge. It was enough trouble trying to keep my good foot under me.

I heard more commotion back on the barge, but I couldn't turn to look. The guards didn't stop for anyone or anything until they carried me up a set of stairs into what appeared to be a guard house. They unceremoniously threw me into a small cell, and locked it shut. Now what the hell was I supposed to do?


	22. Chapter 22

The guards ignored me for the remains of the day, save for some looks I was sure hinted nothing good.

The wormy man showed up around sunset and proceeded to question me. "Who are you?"

Figuring my best option is to go with the story Bard had begun, I replied, "I'm a merchant. My name is Nadine."

"What business do you have here?"

"None yet. I was hoping to begin a regular trade for some of your local wares." He looked skeptical at best.

"How do you know Bard?"

"I don't" this one I didn't have to lie about, at least. "My ship hit the ice on my way here. Bard was luckily nearby, and was able to fish me out of the water before I froze." Alright, so it was partly a lie.

He watched me for a long moment, his gaze suspicious. "Know anyone else in Laketown?"

"No." As soon as I said it, his demeanor changed. I should have lied. Without another word he slunk away.

As the sun sank further, plunging my cell into darkness, the guard house emptied of all but three men. For a while I watched from the far corner of my cell, as they played cards on a tiny table, and drank ale. Unlike elves, the minds of men were crude, and cruel. I knew what was coming from the first hungry glance my way.

One of them left to empty his bladder, and on his way back he stopped out the front of my cell, leaning on the bars and undressing me with his eyes. "You're rather pretty, for a merchant." I dared not respond, unfortunately though, that made him angry. "Are you going to thank me?"

His friends were paying attention now, one of them stumbled over to join him, leaning against the bars. "She got no manners?" He sounded more than a little offended.

There was no question of what they were inevitably about to try and do, and I'd be damned if I didn't put up a fight. My only answer to their imagined slights, was to rise painfully to my feet defiantly and spit at their feet.

It was enough to spring them to action. They got the gate open surprisingly quickly, charging over to me even quicker. The one who'd 'complimented' me grabbed me by my long, unkempt hair, and forced me against the wall. It was all I could do to turn my head to the side so the impact didn't break my nose. He held me there for a long moment, pressing himself against my arse.

"Get off me!" I took a swing at him with my elbow to emphasise my words, and for a second it looked like it worked.

He backed off, though it was only long enough for him to shove a dirty piece of cloth in my mouth and tie it securely behind my head.

He quickly spun me around, pressing my back against the wall firmly with his hips grinding against mine. When I pushed him away, he took hold of my wrists and held them either side of my head. I cringed as he licked his way up my neck, ending the trail by nibbling my exposed lower lip.

The other man, whom I'd completely forgotten about, took one of my wrists and secured it in the nearby shackle, hanging from the wall. He moved around and did the same to my other wrist, effectively trapping my arms either side of me. With one of my legs more or less useless, I was basically defenseless against them.

**a/n: next chapter is rather graphic. I have written it in such a way that if you don't want to read it, you can skip to the one after (chapter 24) and the story will still make complete sense.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Final warning! This chapter contains graphic content! Skip to next chapter if you do not wish to read!**

They took their time from that point. Slowly, they cut my shirt until it easily fell from my body. I squirmed under their gaze as they stood back, eyeing my exposed chest hungrily.

They took turns, each having their own fun with my bare skin. Eventually it wasn't enough, they needed more.

With a lot more urgency now, my pants were roughly ripped off. I held my legs together as firmly as I could, which angered one of them, but amused the other. The angry one, who had been the overall instigator this whole time, grabbed my thighs painfully tightly. A muffled scream escaped me as his hand clamped on my injured leg, but it seemed to fuel him on. He forced my legs apart, pressing himself against me to stop them closing again.

He spent a short while grinding his still clothed hips against me, whilst his hands explored my newly exposed flesh. He moved enough to place his hand firmly against me, letting his fingers explore my folds. He was completely distracted in that moment, so I took the chance. In a swift movement, I headbutted him, our foreheads colliding. The blow was enough to knock him back, stunned.

In response, the other one swung his fist, hitting me square on the cheek, cursing at me, "bitch!" After another blow to my stomach, he shoved himself between my legs, and without warning plunged his fingers inside me. He twirled them around for a moment, letting out a soft moan before pulling them out. As soon as his fingers were gone, I felt the tip of him against me. In one forceful thrust, he shoved himself inside me as far as he could go. It was enough to bring a pained scream out of me, loud enough that the cloth almost did nothing to quieten it.

He thrusted slowly, over and over, as hard as he could. He seemed to enjoy the pained sound I made every time he did it.

After a while the other man piped up, "hurry up! I want to teach the bitch a lesson."

The pace changed immediately. He began pounding against me as hard and fast as he could, squeezing my breasts painfully tightly as he did it. I sobbed as he thrusted a final time, releasing himself into me.

They wasted no time, as soon as he was finished, he pulled out and moved for the other man. Instead of going straight in, however, he spoke "take that side." He released one of my wrists, and the other man rushed to release my other. Without having to say a word, they spun me around and resecured my wrists in place.

Satisfied with my new position, he pressed himself harshly against me, crushing me between himself and the wall. "You've been very difficult tonight. It's about time I showed you some manners!" Without warning, he thrusted into me, straight away taking up a fast pace, shoving as deep as he could. Determined not to give him the satisfaction, I held back all sounds, giving him nothing but silence. It unfortunately seemed to anger him. He dug his fingers into my hips and pulled them into his thrusts, pushing himself deeper. It was enough to give him what he wanted, a small pained sound escaped me. Somehow he thrusted even harder, putting one of his hands in my hair, squeezing a fistful of it and jerking my head backwards. It brought a shocked gasp out of me, and the new angle of my neck made it much harder to keep silent.

He pounded into me like that for far too long before he finally released himself inside me, staying there for a moment to catch his breath.

"From now on, maybe you'll show some respect." He breathed in my ear as he pushed himself away from me.


	24. Chapter 24

They left me hanging bare against the wall by my wrists, naked, cold and in pain. The wound in my thigh was bleeding again, the blood ran down my leg steadily enough to cause a small yet noticeable trail of heat.

I was thrown into a paradox, exhaustion and blood loss were driving me to sleep, but my shivering was preventing it. It was an endless cycle of almost falling asleep, then shivering awake again.

After what I assumed was a number of hours, the guards had fallen silent (aside from a stray snore now and then), and I'd long since stopped shivering. I had fallen in and out of sleep several times, each patch of sleep was longer than the last. The fact I'd stopped shivering did worry me for a while but now I was too weak to care. I was now more worried about the fact I was actually sweating a little. That in combination with the dull throbbing of my wounded thigh, was a very bad sign. If I got an infection while stuck in here, it was a death sentence.

There was a sudden commotion outside. The sounds of someone barking orders alarmed me in my dazed state. I vaguely registered what they were saying. "That woman! What did you do to her?"

"Nothing, sir!" I recognized the guard's voice. I doubt I'll ever be able to forget it.

"For your sake, I hope that's true. Them dwarves said she is with them. The Master has ordered for her to be released." There was a brief silence before he quietly added, "I suggest you clean her up, if the dwarves find out about 'nothing' it'll be your head!"

The dwarves. How am I going to face them? Fili.. Bilbo... They can't know about any of this. Instead of relief, I was afraid.

My wrists were released abruptly, and the only thing that stopped me dropping to the floor was a strong arm around my chest. "Now you listen here" the guard whispered in my ear angrily. "Remember what I taught you about respect." He emphasised his words with his hands, which were roaming down my front. "If you tell anyone about what happened, I'll make sure I teach you another lesson before I go down!" He let me go, dropping me on the cold wooden floor. I stayed there, unable to do anything but sob silently.

"Hurry up!" He barked, throwing scrunched up clothes at me.

It was only a large shirt and loose pants, which did next ti nothing about the cold, but I was glad to finally be covered at least.

With an excessively tight grip on my arm, the guard lead me through the still-dark town, grumbling various curses every time I slipped on the wet wood because of my weak leg.

We reached a large building which I assumed to be a town hall. Before we'd reached the front steps, the big doors flew open and a dwarf stormed out. Fili looked furious.

"At least wait for me!" Kili soon came running out behind him. Truly inseparable the two were.

Everybody stopped once they noticed each other. The guard immediately dropped his hand to his side, not before Fili had seen it however.

"Get away from her!" He yelled, running to my side. The guard backed away a few feet, though I caught his warning glare at me. "Nadine! Are you alright?" He embraced me in a tight hug, which I fought all my instincts to flinch away from.

A lump had risen in my throat, so I simply nodded, forcing a smile.

"What happened to her clothes?" Kili asked the guard directly.

"Oh. We gave her those so she didn't freeze in her old, soaked ones." He said the lie with ease, which made me sick, but I wasn't about to correct him.

"These are not much better! Your skin feels like ice! Quick, come inside." The two dwarves ushered me inside, finally away from the guard and into warmth. Unfortunately, the rest of the dwarves were also inside, along with Bilbo. Out of them all, I suspected Bilbo would be the most likely to notice if I was acting off. My best option was to just avoid them all, if I could. I needed a room alone in a warm bed.


	25. Chapter 25

After a tiresome reunion with everyone, the Master insisted on meeting me. He spent far too long talking, even apologizing for my incarnation several times. I didn't care at that point. With my body rapidly warming up, my body was shutting down. If I didn't get to a bed soon, I'd pass out where I stood.

Bilbo must've noticed, he bravely interrupted the Master, "excuse me. Yes, forgive me but I feel I must insist we find Nadine a bed right away. She does not look well at all!"

I squirmed a little under the gaze of them all, as they looked to confirm what Bilbo said.

"Yes of course! Right away..." The Master gestured to a guard whom sprung into action.

"This way" there was no way I was following that guard anywhere. I'd had more than enough of this town's guards for a lifetime.

"Come, Nadine" I just about jumped out of my skin when little Bilbo gently grasped my hand. He was surprised to say the least, that I'd pulled away from him as though he'd burnt me. To cover it up, I began walking towards the guard. Bilbo quickly recovered and was back by my side.

Not too far away, the guard showed us to a small bedroom with a small single bed and not much else. Bilbo immediately made himself comfortable on the floor, using the extra pillows off the bed. There was no way I'd be able to convince him to leave, so I didn't even try. My body welcomed the soft bed happily, and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

_The door opened slowly with a loud creak, waking me from my much needed sleep. "Who's there?" I asked cautiously. Bilbo was still fast asleep on the floor beside the bed, so it wasn't him._

_"Hush, we don't want to wake anyone" a man stepped into the room and whispered, being sure not to wake Bilbo._

_I recognized him straight away. The guard from the cells! I tried to scream, but nothing came out. _

_Before I was able to reach over to Bilbo, the guard launched himself onto the bed, and pinned me beneath him. As he straddled my hips, I swung at his chest with closed fists. _

_"Enough of that!" He growled, pinning my wrists painfully above my head. _

_Tears escaped me as he leaned forward, kissing my neck and grinding his hips against me. _

_"Oh, Nadine..." He whispered against my skin. Why would he use my name?_

_"Nadine" it was more urgent, and not entirely his voice that said it._

"Nadine, wake up!" My eyes flew open, but my body was already moving. I continued to struggle against whoever was holding me down.

"Get away from me!" Gladly my voice worked now, even though it felt rough, like I'd been screaming.

"Nadine it's alright! It's me, Fili!" My eyes found him, confirming that it was indeed him holding me down. He was standing by my head, holding my hands firmly in both of his. A weight moved from my legs, and I saw Kili by the end of the bed. Why had they been holding me down?

"Fili, what is going on?" I tried to cover my fear with confusion.

"You were having a night terror. When I tried to wake you, you swung at me." He looked at me with concerned eyes. "What were you dreaming about?"

There was no way I was going to tell him. "I don't remember... Where is Bilbo?"

The brothers exchanged a look, "the others left for the mountain a few minutes ago." Kili looked rather unhappy about it.

"You should be with them" Fili nodded at his brother, agreeing with me. "Both of you should."

"No, my place is here, you need my assistance."

"Fili, your place with with Thorin."

"It is with you! Not him."

"Fili..."I had suspected he had feelings for me, but for him to choose me over his uncle. I couldn't let him do that. No matter how much it hurt me, I would make him return to his uncle's side. "I am fine, it was just a silly nightmare. Now go to your uncle!"

"I can see it in your eyes, you are not fine! Let me help you, please."

"I do not want you!" It was harsh, and it hurt me to say. I watched as he processed my words. His shoulder slumped and he turned away, hiding his pain. I hadn't realized until I said it, how very untrue it was. I held feelings for him, but I still wouldn't be the reason for him to abandon his uncle.

Without another word, Fili collected his and Kili's things, and they both left.


	26. Chapter 26

I spent too long debating whether or not to go after them, by the time I made up my mind and limped my way outside, they were already gone. There was no way I'd find them before they set off, not with my leg barely functional. I should just go back inside and rest until they return. Then I'll be able to explain myself to Fili.

Going back inside proved to be an issue, however. The guards were back in front of the doors, and just the thought of going near them made bile rise in my throat.

I walked around for a while, asking various citizens for assistance. Each and every one of them took one look at me and turned me away.

It was midday before I decided to change my strategy. The only person in Laketown who had been nice to me so far, was Bard. If I could find him, maybe there was a chance of him helping me.

Asking the nearest person for directions, I received directions that would supposedly lead me straight to Bard's home. After so many swift rejections from these people, it was a relief to finally get a helpful response.

Bard's house was only another few minutes away. I was ready to collapse on the floor, my leg was so sore and weak. Reaching the stairs to his house gave me so much relief, however, that my remaining energy left me. Barely halfway up the stairs, my leg gave out, and I collapsed. For a moment I thought about trying to crawl the rest of the way, but sleep felt like such a better idea.

"Hello?" The voice of a boy sounded from the top of the stairs, I hadn't even noticed the door open. "Hel- Da! Da, come quick!" Did Bard have children? Perhaps this was the wrong house. Every fiber of my being hoped this was the right house. Either way, there was nothing I could do besides lay on the damp steps, fighting the urge to sleep.

"What is it, Bain?" It was him, Bard.

"Do you know who she is, Da?"

Bard was beside me in an instant. Kneeling down, he gently moved my hair from my face and looked me in the eyes. He had the concerned look again.

"She came with the dwarves" he replied to his son. "Can you walk?" His attention was straight back on me.

I had to at least try, but my efforts were short lived. My limbs collapsed after lifting myself only a few inches. To make matters worse, the wound in my thigh landed square on the edge of a step. A hiss of pain escaped me as the pain shot up my leg.

"Clear a path, I'm going to bring her inside." Without hesitation, Bard gently rolled me onto my back, and lifteted me with only a hint of struggle.

He placed me onto a small bed and left for a moment. My mind didn't really take in much of what was around me. It felt like all unnecessary information was being completely ignored. I did see two other young people in the house, girls, from what I could tell.

Bard returned carrying several items, one of which being a small dagger. It took too much effort to listen what he and his children were saying to each other. I felt him cutting and ripping my pants above the wound, and if not for his young children's presence, I'd have been squirming to get away. Man or not, Bard didn't strike me as the kind of man to do any wrong to me, at least not in front of his children.

I watched him as he cut the cloth away, and he grimaced at whatever he saw. It couldn't be fully infected by now, could it?

"Who did this to you?" His question confused me, I'd told him how my leg was injured.

"In Mirkwood" was the best I could manage.

"Not the arrow. Was it the dwarves?"

The only other thing he could be referring to, was any bruising left by the guards. "No" I couldn't tell anyone what happened, but I'd be damned if the dwarves were blamed for anything.

"The guards?" My lack of answer was answer enough. "Did they...?" He couldn't finish, but his question was clear.

Tears escaped me as the memories replayed too vividly in my head.

"I'm sorry" he looked furious, but not at me. It really didn't make sense, how much he seemed to care about my well-being.

The only thing I could do, to stop myself crying uncontrollably, was to turn my face away and let him patch up my wound. He quickly took the hint, and did just that with no more questions asked.


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry for the wait, and the length of the chapter. Just a short one to get back into the swing of things. Enjoy xoxo.**

Bard had applied a paste to my wound which stung more than anything I'd felt in my life, but soon after my entire leg had numbed enough for me to fall into a somewhat comfortable sleep.

I woke slowly, some time later to the sounds of wood splintering, inhuman voices and the terrified cries of two girls. Bard's daughters! Forcing my eyes to open faster proved feutal as I had to wait for my vision to clear anyway. From what I could make out, the house was trashed, with broken furniture everywhere, as well as several holes in the walls and roof. There were all too familiar hunched over creatures surrounding what I assumed was Bard's two daughters.

The tallest and most formidable of the orcs was beside my bed in an instant. In a swift, strong movement, he clamped his hand around my neck and lifted me from the bed with ease. This day could not get worse.

Holding me on my feet, he spoke at me in his crude language, getting increasingly frustrated when I didn't reply. It wasn't my fault he was using a language I didn't understand.

"You" finally he spoke in common tongue. "Kill dwarf."

Why were they still trying to get me to kill the dwarves? Didn't they learn from last time...

"Kill dwarf or these death" I could tell he wasn't sure if he'd said the right thing, so to make sure I understood, he gestured to the girls amidst the orcs. I either kill the dwarves, or I condemn Bard's daughters to death. Talk about a tough decision. Accepting would at least give me time to come up with a plan.

"Three day" he held up a vial full of black liquid and opened it with his disgusting teeth. The smell of it hit me as soon as the lid was removed. It was foul enough to make me gag every time I breathed the scent in.

"Three day. Kill or death." He easily ignored my struggles as he tipped my head back and poured the filthy black liquid into my mouth. Once the vial was empty, he covered my mouth with his hand, suppressing my gagging and preventing me from spitting it out. I couldn't keep it in my mouth any longer, it was too foul. It slid down my throat slowly as I swallowed repeatedly, trying to hurry and get rid of the taste.

Once the giant orc was satisfied, he released me, dropping me to the floor.

My mind was spinning, and an all to familiar pain in my bones was taking over. It was just like when I'd first been turned into a warg. I vaguely heard the screams of Bard's daughters as the orcs cleared out, taking the two poor girls with them. The big orc was waiting for something. Before I blacked out from the pain, he knelt beside me, and whispered the same phrase several times in my ear. "Kill dwarf."

The words echoed through my mind even after the darkness took over. It was a sleep-like state, filled not with dreams, but with only those words.

Kill the dwarves.


	28. Chapter 28

Smoke. Smoke, charred wood and sizzling flesh. I inwardly cursed my once again heightened senses as the smells filled my nose. What had happened?

Opening my eyes, I saw that most of Bard's house was burn black. Anything that wasn't burnt, was broken or knocked out of place. It seemed a miracle the house was still standing at all.

As I'd suspected, that foul black liquid had returned me to the warg form. My tattered scraps of clothing lay discarded beside me. On the upside, my leg appeared to be healed, and my fur coat was keeping me nice and warm.

"Sigrid?! Tilda?!" A familiar voice cut through the darkness. "Sigrid?! Tilda?!" Bard sounded beside himself with sorry. Surely those were his daughter's names. His daughter's that were taken by orcs, because of me.

He burst through the front door and looked around frantically, until his eyes found me, standing over my discarded clothing. Shit, this probably looks really bad.

As it'd worked before, I flattened my ears and lowered myself, making whimpering noises. I may as well have been trying to communicate with a troll. His anger was blinding him, and in his rage he drew his sword and charged at me. Damn it! I didn't want to hurt him, but in this cramped, crumbling house, there wasn't really an option to just avoid him. I dodged his first swings, but now I was backed into a corner. In my hesitation to fight back, his sword struck my shoulder. The cut wasn't too deep, thanks to my tough hide, but it still hurt quite a bit. Reflexively, I clamped my jaws on the sword before he could pull it back. Due to the sheer size of my jaws, I not only had the blade between my teeth, but the hilt and Bard's hand as well. He cried out in a mix of pain and rage, at his trapped hand, and began punching my snout with his free one.

His punches were strong, but he didn't have the angle to have much effect. I could taste blood, I was hurting him! In shock I released him and he fell backwards, surprised by my sudden gesture. He'd dropped his sword, and was holding his injured wrist, likely to limit the bleeding. He looked around frantically for another weapon, but there was nothing within arms reach.

I wanted to help him. Even with me looming over him as I stepped closer, he held his defiant expression. Once again I attempted to communicate with him, whimpering softly, but his hatred was too great. I could see it in his eyes, he saw me responsible for whatever he thought happened to his daughters.

The only way I could help him, would be to get his daughters back safely to him. With ease, I jumped over him and ran out the open front door. As I ran away, across the charred remains of Laketown, I heard his anguished cries. They were almost enough to make me turn around and run back to him, but the knowledge that his daughter's lives rested in my hands, kept me going.

I had to swim through the ice cold lake to reach the shore. Thanks to my new (hopefully temporary) body, I was able to do it with relative ease. The survivors of whatever happened to Laketown were scattered across the beach, gathering belongings and helping one another out. It took a moment for anyone to notice me, but once they did, their confusion and panic spread quickly. Some ran from me, while others took up arms using whatever was sufficient around them. None of them charged at me like Bard had, however. I paid them little mind, only pausing for a moment to shake out my dripping fur. I had to find the only people I knew would help me. I had to get to the mountain.


	29. Chapter 29

One thing I'd miss if and when I returned to my human body, would be the outstanding endurance of this warg form. I was able to run all the way to the mountain. The massive entranceway was littered with rubble, but it was clear enough to climb my way through.

The giant halls were deserted and silent, save the echoed sounds of my clawed feet padding across the floor.

I'd only traveled a short way inside before I heard a small sound echo off the walls around me. It was enough, in this spooky ruined hall, to stop me in my tracks and bring a growl rumbling from my chest.

"Nadine?" Oh thank the stars! Bilbo emerged from behind one of the giant pillars. He looked unharmed, however rightly cautious of me.

Oh it was good to see him well. My tail wagged of its own accord, and I gave a little nod, fighting the urge to bound up to him.

Seeing my response, he closed the distance between us with surprising speed, "I thought we'd lost you!"

I lowered myself into his tight embrace, glad to be in the hobbit's company once more.

"What happened to you? How did you evade Smaug? Why are you like this again?" He bombarded me with question which I couldn't answer. He seemed to remember I was unable to speak, and continued, "you're unable to change back?"

I shook my head, it felt different this time. Mostly because I had my memory this time around, but also because some part of me didn't feel in control.

"Come, the others will like to see you. Perhaps we can help you together." He gestured for me to follow, and lead the way further into the mountain kingdom.

It didn't take us long to arrive in our apparent destination, which turned out to be an endless hall, filled with an immeasurable amount of treasure. Majority of the hoard was gold, but there were many other assorted items of value thrown in the mix. It was beyond anything I'd ever seen before in my life.

"Everyone! Nadine is here! She is safe!" Bilbo called out, ad as his voice echoed, one by one heads popped up amongst the treasure. The dwarves seemed to all be searching for something in the hoard.

"She cannot be here!" Thorin's unmistakable voice boomed from a platform not too far away from Bilbo and myself. So much for these guys helping me.

"Thorin, it is Nadine, she's one of us..." Bilbo sounded stunned by Thorin's response.

"She is not one of us! Remove her from my kingdom!" His words actually hurt me. He'd always been a grumpy dwarf, but never like this.

"Thorin..." Bilbo seemed at a loss for words. I didn't want to be cause for Bilbo getting himself into trouble, so I quietly made my way back the way I had come.

I had no idea why Thorin was acting that way. Surely over the time we spent together, he considered me at least trustworthy. Did he think I would try and steal some of that treasure? I'm a damn warg at the moment! All the pockets I have available to stash gold into, I must be a threat. Nadine: Gold Thief, sounds catchy.

"Nadine, wait!" Kili's voice interrupted my inner ramblings. "Nadine, did you mean what you told my brother?"

I couldn't answer him with words, so I simply halted in my tracks and lowered my head with a sad shake. I'd almost forgotten what had happened with the two brothers back in Laketown.

"I beg you reconcile with him. He refused to eat, sleep or speak to anyone once the dragon attacked Laketown. He blamed himself for any harm that became you, because he was not there to assist you."

It was my own fault he left me there, but of course I can't explain that, I can't say anything at all. I turned to face him, not even sure what I was going to do, but as soon as I saw him my body froze. My mind went blank, save for a voice echoing the same phrase over and over, "kill the dwarves"


	30. Chapter 30

Something in me clicked, and all control I had disappeared. Kili backed away from me slowly as soon as the deep growl stirred from my chest. I curled my lips into an angry snarl, and snapped my jaws at him.

"Nadine?" He was holding up his hands now, showing me they were empty, but I didn't care at all. If anything that meant it would be easier to kill him.

With surprisingly quick reflexes, he dodged to the side as I pounced at him, avoiding me completely. He didn't wait for me to recover before taking off back towards the treasure hall. Dealing with him alone would be much easier than fighting all of them at once, I had to stop him before he reached them.

He was running as fast as he could, but he was no match for my speed. In moments I caught up to him and knocked him down with a quick flick of my paw. He rolled onto his back under me, just in time to catch my wide open jaws with his hands.

With surprising strength he held my snapping teeth at bay. My snarls and growling would no doubt be echoing their way to the others by now, I needed to finish this quickly. Just snapping at his throat was going nowhere fast, not without a little help. With his attention drawn to my jaws, I was able to get my large paw onto his chest before he could move to stop me. I pressed down, adding more and more weight to his chest, whilst keeping his hands occupied still stopping my teeth from ripping out his throat.

His arms or his chest, one would give out soon, and when either did, he would die.

As he began to run out of breath, his arms weakened, and my teeth lowered ever closer to his flesh.

"Please" he managed to breathe out the single word, just before his arms gave out and he began gasping for air.

Before I had a chance to clamp my jaws on his throat, something solid collided with my skull with enough force to knock me off my feet. I tumbled sideways, off of Kili, landing on the cold floor.

The blow to my head had dizzied me, and once it cleared so too did the fog that had clouded my mind, compelling me to kill them. I felt myself regain control of the animal, and I felt the magnitude of what I had done.

Fili was standing over his brother protectively, holding a dwarvish hammer he'd struck me with. Despite the circumstances, my stomach still twisted, knowing he'd used a weapon against me with such force. It hurt even more, how he was looking at me now, with hatred and distrust, like I was nothing more than an animal.

Bilbo soon arrived and gasped in shock at the scene before him. I watched from my place still on the ground, as the little hobbit ran to Kili and began fussing over him. I really hoped he was alright, and without even thinking about it, I'd begin whimpering softly.

"Don't you dare!" Fili growled, the look on his face stuck me like a knife. I could see his eyes glistening with unshed tears, that were masked with rage.

"Fili! What's the meaning of this?" Thorin's voice boomed as he and the other dwarves arrived. They all looked shocked and confused, unsure what to make of what they saw.

Upon seeing so many dwarves, I heard the chant begin in the back of my mind, whispering dangerously "kill the dwarves". Unlike the first time, it was not a sudden change, I could feel it beginning to take over. I couldn't stop myself growling at them threateningly, not until they responded in kind by taking up fighting stances.

I didn't want this! I pressed my own snout to the ground with my paw, keeping it covered as the growling turned to a snarl. I had to at least try and stop the animal from taking over.

I shuffled backwards, away from them, until my back hit a wall. Shaking my head over and over proved useless at keeping the animal at bay. Nothing I do can stop this! My last resort was to try and warn them. Between snarls I forced myself to whine at them, emploring them to understand what was happening.

They were all still standing there, however, looking even more confused. Help me! In my frustration I barked at them, and that one slip in control was enough to allow the animal to take over.

I must kill them all!


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey All. Very very very sorry about the long delay. Hopefully there wont be too much longer to wait, only a few chapters left now!  
Enjoy :)**

Kili was still on the floor, Bilbo at his side, so they were two men short but the odds were still heavily against me.

"Kill it!" Thorin commanded as I rose to my feet.

"'It'? That is Nadine! Thorin we can't just kill her!" Bilbo pleaded, but Thorin had his gaze fixed on mine. "I am sure she is not in control right now, but it is her nonetheless!"

I watched them squabble, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

The opportunity came when several of the others joined Bilbo's argument, turning their attention from my movements. I lunged at the closest dwarf, Bofur, clamping my jaws around his leg and pulling him back away from the group. Hell broke loose in that moment, and within seconds there were dwarves surrounding me. Dwalin, the biggest of them all, wrapped his arms around my neck and began squeezing. The others grabbed anything they could, pinning down my legs and weighing down my body. I released Bofur, to snap at Dwalin, only to find him out of reach.

They held fast, waiting as Dwalin's tightening grip slowly drove me to unconsciousness.

My head was clear and filled with my own thoughts again by the time I awoke, but none of the dwarves were anywhere to be seen. A quick glance around told me I was in a small room alone, the door likely locked. In case that wasn't enough, they had bound my front and back legs together and my muzzle was clamped shut with a coil of rope.

With nowhere to go, I had plenty of time to think. Surely, given that it was a potion I drank, the effects would ware off. It couldn't possibly be a permanent change. It's not possible to force a being to permanently change form. Or so I was told...

Why me? Of all people, why did that shadow choose to curse me? All of my fellow rangers died because I was chosen to live, and now Bard's daughters were in danger as well. I'd no way of knowing if they were even still alive.

"Nadine" the soft whisper startled me out of my thoughts. "Nadine, it's Bilbo. Are you in control?" Looking around whilst I nodded, I couldn't see the little hobbit anywhere.

"Will you lose control if you see me?" I shook my head. Bilbo was smart, he was quickly figuring out my condition.

"If you see the dwarves?" Nod, I felt a stab of guilt, remembering what I'd done.

"How about if you see men?" His question caught me off-guard, confusing me for a moment. "Nadine?" I quickly shook my head, I'd been fine around Bard. I'd hurt him, but I was in control the whole time.

Bilbo appeared out of thin air beside me, scaring the life out of me. I didn't miss him putting something into his pocket, before getting to work on my bonds. He carefully hacked at the ropes with a small dagger until one by one they snapped.

I gave him a questioning look once I was free. I appreciated his actions, but it wasn't like I could just walk around and risk losing control again.

"I need to go see the men of Laketown. Could you take me there?" He asked tentatively.

Bard would no doubt be there. How could I face him after what had happened?

"I can't stand by while this sickness takes over Thorin's mind. Nor will I watch you rot away, locked in this cursed mountain."

He looked so sad, there was no way I could deny the hobbit. I didn't much like Thorin right now, but I also didn't want him or any of the others to suffer. I'd take Bilbo to the people of Laketown, and then I would find the orcs, and try to return Bard's daughters to him.

Bilbo was pleased when I finally gave him my decision, and he wasted no time in leading me to our escape.


End file.
